


but deliver us from evil

by hollyhobbit101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't In Heaven, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Sam Winchester Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: Sam, and Adam, and an archangel.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Michael & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	but deliver us from evil

Sam shouldn't be here. He doesn't want to be here. He can think of a thousand reasons why he should just turn around and leave that door untouched, but he can't. He owes this to Adam, to himself, to go in there. So. So that's it.

It's Michael, not Adam, sitting there when Sam walks in. Even without the ramrod straight back, the hands resting flat and calm on the table, the barest hint of curiosity in his eyes - Sam would know. There's an energy in the room, a power that only Michael possesses. It's quieter than it had been in Hell, far more muted, but he can feel it still. It sends a chill down his spine, forces him to pause with his hand still on the door knob, but Sam makes himself move closer. He pulls up another chair and sits opposite Michael, the Bunker's dim lighting and Michael's handcuffs making it look absurdly like an interrogation.

Michael looks faintly amused at the set-up himself, and he leans forward in his seat. Sam resists the urge to move away, but Michael must notice anyway.

"Oh, come now, Sam. I'm the one in handcuffs."

They both know that the handcuffs mean very little; Sam's sure that Michael could get them off if he wanted, like Lucifer had once. Still, Sam nods and tries to remember that he's the one in control this time.

"I suppose you're here to convince me to help you trap my father?" Michael sounds bored, one finger idly tracing circles on the table. "I'm afraid you've had a wasted trip."

Sam tries to smile, but he thinks it comes off as more of a grimace. "No, actually."

"No?" That's caught his attention; he seems to be scanning Sam, looking for some sort of trick, though his voice is still just barely intrigued.

"No." Sam looks down, away from Michael's stare, and hides his hands under the table. It's a poor attempt to disguise his fear, and Michael sees through it immediately.

"Ah," he says, still with that faint smile. "The Cage, then."

Sam flinches, and he's surprised to see an almost contrite expression flash across Michael's face. He wonders if it's Adam breaking through, but they seem to manage to co-exist peacefully.

"I don't - We don't - I can't…talk with Dean about - You know." Sam shrugs, helpless. He's not sure how he's going to do this, if he can't even tell Dean about any of it, but he supposes he can't turn back now. Michael doesn't responds, so he takes a shuddering breath and keeps going. "I just... I wanted to say that I'm sorry. It was supposed to be between me and Lucifer. I..."

Michael sighs, then the air in the room changes. "Sam."

Sam swallows around the lump in his throat. "Adam."

They face off for a few moments, neither daring to speak. The hardness of Adam's eyes takes Sam aback; there's very little about their dad in Adam, but his eyes remind Sam distinctly of John Winchester. Eventually, Adam relents, hands twisting together.

"I remember when Castiel came for you. I'm not sure how long it's been. Years for you, by the looks of it, which means...I don't know what for me. I remember, though. He took your body, but then he left your soul behind. That wasn't so bad, I don't think, because you were still there so Lucifer was still distracted. But then Death took the rest of you, and I was still there." Adam purses his lips and shifts his gaze to the table. Sam wants to say something, but Adam's not done.

"Lucifer wasn't happy when you left. Michael...protected me. But even so - well, I suppose you know what it's like." He smiles wryly, and it hurts to see.

"Adam, I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you've been through all these years. We should've done something to get you out."

"Yeah, well. It wasn't so bad, after Lucifer left," Adam says, far too nonchalantly. "Boredom, mainly. At least things are interesting now, I suppose."

"Yeah." Sam clears his throat and moves to stand, but Adam leans across the table and catches his sleeve. Sam looks at him in surprise, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"I don't know if I forgive you," he starts. Sam nods; he never expected anything else. "But thank you. For talking."

Sam nods and smiles, then Adam's posture shifts and his eyes flash a bright blue.

"It's been...interesting to see you again, Sam," Michael says. "My brother can be cruel; I doubt many humans could have withstood his treatment. I admire your resilience."

Sam doesn't know what to do with that, but from the way Michael goes back to staring at the wall, it's clear that the conversation is over. He nods, more to himself that to Michael, and leaves the room. He breathes out shakily when the door shuts behind him, leaning against the wall for a moment. He closes his eyes and tries to block out the memories of hellfire resting on the edges of his mind. He's still not sure why he went in there, what good it did him. None, really. But.

He sighs, and pushes off the wall. He's got work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
